My Sangheli Daughter 2: Shadow Alliance
by John Storm
Summary: 15 years after the incident on Sanghelios Zume Hood is assigned to the first joint Human/Sangheli military unit. High expectations fall on Zume as she tries to hold the team together through tough times and easy but pointless missions, with high tensions on the team. But when Earth is threatened can they come together to save Earth. In collaboration with Christian ease R&R
1. Prologue

Here we go, the sequel to My Sangheli Daughter. I've been wanting to continue this idea for a while, so I'm happy to finally start it.

This story is done in collaboration with Christain Knight. The idea is his and so are some of the characters. I got his permission completely. So this story is a mix of ideas.

Sorry if this chapter appears to be a mess, haven't been doing that good lately. Hard a hard time figuring out how to write this chapter. Please forgive me if it's not very good.

I should also point out that this story takes place 15 years after My Sangheli Daughter. The Epillgue of My Sangheli Daughter explains what's happened since then.

As I'm writing this story I'm also working on my story "Knights of Arrethtrae: Sir Marcus the Dragonheart." So updates may take a while.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Prologue

2570\. Hood Manor, England 

"ZUME, wake up or you will be late."

Zume groans loudly as she awakens from her sleep to see Resha standing over her. She grabs the blankets and pulls them over her as she rolls away from Resha in her bed.

"Ten more minutes, mother." Zume begs as she pulls the blankets tight around her.

Resha glares at Zume for a moment; it's highly unusual for a Sangheli child to act this way towards their mother. But, considering Zume's half human Resha guesses this is usual. Alex told Resha years ago that it's not uncommon for human children to act a little rebellious towards their parents. Resha has let that slide a little when it comes to raising their children but not too much. Her kids would certainly say that she's far from lenient, Resha's definitely the strict parent. But right now, being seven and a half months pregnant, Resha's not fully in the mood for this attitude.

"Zume, you need to get up _now_ , breakfast is ready and you have a big day ahead of you."

"I know mother, that is why I'm asking for at least five more minutes of precious sleep." Zume mumbles from under the covers.

Resha can't help but smile as she sits on the bed next to Zume. "Now Zume, since you graduated advanced training a week ago all you have done is sleep, play with your siblings, and train."

Zume pulls the blanket down a little and looks at Resha. "That's because advanced training was no easy task. I have every reason to be tired and sleep in."

"You have had a week to sleep in and relax. I know that basic and advanced training were tough, and the other recruits hatred towards you did not make it any easier, but a week is too long. You keep this up and all that training your father and the military spent on you will be for nothing."

Zume's only reply is a mumbled groan that ticks off Resha a little. If Resha wasn't a little more than a month from squeezing out her and Alex's seventh child she'd probably drag Zume out of her bed.

Resha nudges Zume roughly. "Come on, Zume, get up. I've never heard of a Marine being this lazy. Besides you should be used to getting little sleeping by now."

"That's why I'm making up for it now. I'd like to get more sleep so I'm fully awake for the meeting."

Looking down at Zume, Resha can't help but think about how much Zume has changed since the incident on Sanghelios fifteen years ago. Sure, changes are to be expected given Zume has grown into a fine, beautiful, but headstrong young woman. Being raised on Earth, though, Resha believes it's because Zume was raised around Marines, she's grown from a shy little girl into a stubborn, confident, strong, but at times cocky young woman. Even Alex says that Zume is too cocky for her own good. Right now, is a good instance of her stubborn side.

"But not today you don't." Resha says as she crosses her arms. "You know that today is the big day your father organized."

"I know, mom." Zume groans as she turns her head to look at her alarm clock. "That meeting is still five hours away."

Resha glares at Zume for a moment. Surely Zume knows how serious this meeting is and how much work it took Alex to set it up. Alex has been pushing for a joint human/Sangheli team for years, mostly to strengthen the relationship between the two races. It took him a long time to convince the human military personnel to give the go ahead for this task force. Convincing the Sangheli to go along with it was a completely different matter; if it wasn't for Thel Vadam it certainly wouldn't be happening. And for Zume to be on the task force is an accomplishment, she should be jumping for joy right now.

"Yes, but you want to make a good first impression on the rest of the team. Do NOT forget that you are representing both the Hood and Vadam families."

"I know mother, you told me a hundred times already, literally."

"No I haven't."

Zume stares at Resha with a sarcastic smile. "Yes you have, trust me."

"Only because it's true. You represent so much and yet it appears you have a hard time realizing that. You have so much depending on you thatyour father would says is ridiculous."

Zume lowers her head a little, thinking about her mother's words. What Resha says is true, she does represent not only both families but being a human/Sangheli hybrid she represents the best of both races. Resha spent Zume's young life teaching her about honor and the Sangheli customs, something that the people at the meeting WILL expect to see. But, Zume knows that she still has some time to get ready till the meeting.

"Ok, mother, but can I please just have ten more minutes of sleep? I got plenty of time till then."

Resha shakes her head. "Not till breakfast, you do not. If you do not want to make your own I would suggest you get up."

Zume growls softly as she rolls over and pulls the blanket over her. Resha shakes her head, knowing that Zume has shut her out. Talking to Zume when she does this is nearly impossible, but Resha knows a way to get Zume up. Resha slowly stands up, the baby bump not making it easy and walks out of the room.

"Ok sweetie, you leave me no choice." Resha says as she shuts the door but leaves it cracked open so Zume can hear her shout. *CARLOS, CARMEN, YOUR SISTER HAS CANDY SHE'S HIDDEN FROM YOU!"

Zume's eyes pop open immediately, knowing that her mother just made her prey for two wild animals. Before Zume's mind can tell her body to move she hears two pairs of feet running down the hallway towards her room. Knowing she has seconds to escape Zume throws back her covers and rises to escape, but it's too late. In an instant, Zume's door flies open and two young hybrids run into her room and pounce on her bed.

"GIVE US Candy!" Carlos shouts as he lands on Zume's chest.

Carmen jumps on Zume's legs and pins her down. Next thing Zume knows Carlos and Carmen have her pinned down and are searching her frantically for the supposed candy. Their sharp claws search every part of Zume who tries to fight back but Carlos and Carmen keep jumping on her. Carmen frequently jumps and accidentally slams her knee into Zume's stomach. If Zume didn't know any better she'd swear that Carlos and Carmen were wild animals devouring her like a carcass.

" _Carlos and Carmen take their candy seriously._ " Zume thinks as she tries to squirm out of her younger siblings' grip with no success.

Though Zume can easily fight off Carlos and Carmen, being an adult and a Marine, she holds back not wanting to hurt them. Resha would "kill" her if she hurt them, even if it is accidental. But Carlos and Carmen are being so rough that she may have to get a little physical; their claws are starting to leave some small marks as they search.

"I don't have any candy, guys." Zume shouts trying to peel Carlos off her chest but his arms wrapped tight around her neck.

"Nice try big sister, we know you got candy somewhere."

"YEAH, we are going to search till we find the candy." Carmen adds as she scrambled all across Zume's body.

" _Why mother, why do you torture me like this?"_ Zume groans in her mind as Carlos and Carmen wrestle with her.

X

Well, well, look who is finally up." Resha said sarcastically as Zume slumped her ways down the stairs into the kitchen.

Zume groaned loudly as she sat in her chair still tired, but a little sore. "Why did you do that mother, you know how ruthless Carlos and Carmen are when they search for candy?"

Resha smirked. "I had to get you up somehow. I have learned that the twins make very good motivators when candy is mentioned. How do you think I get your father to do what I want?"

Zume shrugged her shoulders. "I always thought it was by mating with him."

Resha leaned into Zume and whispered. "That works too but PLEASE do not talk about stuff within hearing distance of your siblings. They are too young to understand such stuff."

"Mother, I am not too young." Resha and Zume turn to see Hunter sitting at the table glaring angrily at them. "I am fifteen, father had the talk with me two years ago. I think I am old enough to be a part of this conversation."

Resha and Zume shook their heads at Hunter, his stubbornness at times rivaling Zume's. Even though Hunter's the smart offspring of Alex and Resha he can be onry at times; something he observed from watching Zume. Hunter's easily smarter than both his parents, being only fifteen and already looking for colleges to go to. But even Zume would admit that at times Hunter needed to keep his mother shut.

"Because this conversation doesn't involve you son, now please go back to your studies or breakfast." Resha ordered getting an eye roll from Hunter who continued eating his breakfast.

A moment later a servant brought Zume a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. "Thank you Maria."

"You're welcome my Lady. I fixed your favorite breakfast for your special day."

Zume smiled as Maria poured her a cup of coffee. Though Zume's never fully liked having servants, hating the thought of being above others as it made her feel like a dictator at times, she'll admit it certainly has benefits.

"I wouldn't say it's a special day." Zume says as she started eating.

"Yes it is young lady. You may pretend to not be excited but we all know that you are."

Zume didn't look up from her breakfast, not wanting to give Maria the satisfaction of knowing she's right. To be honest, Zume had been this excited only once before, when she found out her parents were getting married. Zume's just hiding her excitement under her exhaustion. The last thing Zume wanted was her excitement rubbing off on her siblings who would pounce on her in an instant if they even felt it. So Zume decided to keep her excitement as low key as possible.

"Okay Maria that's enough for now. Zume needs to eat so she can be ready." Resha said.

"Of course my Lady." Maria nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

"So mother, where is every body?" Zume asked, finally noticing that only Resha, Hunter, and her oldest younger sister Xulo were at the table.

"They finished breakfast a while ago. Carlos and Carmen were done before they pounced on you." Resha said, taking a sip of coffee. "I told you to be down here but you didn't listen."

"She never does." Xulo replies with a smirk. "Zume's too stubborn to listen."

Xulo s response received a lot of glares from Zume. "Says the girl who refuses to listen during sword training."

Xulo growled as she stood up. "Sword training is difficult Zume, even you had trouble mastering the techniques."

Zume shook her head. "No I mastered the techniques easily. Even Carlos and Carmen are better than you."

Xulo turned and exited the dinning room in a huff. Zume sighed as she continued eating. Hunter remained silent, not wanting to get involved but Resha looked at Zume angrily.

"Did you have to say that to your sister Zume? That may be the last thing you say to Xulo for a while." Resha said.

"Do not worry mother, I'll talk to her before dad and I leave." Zume replied. "By the way, where is dad?"

"He's getting ready for the meeting. Last I saw he was taking a shower."

"I'm surprised you didn't join him." Zume mumbled.

"I heard that." Resha said smiling devilishly, patting her baby bump. "I could not do it now anyway, not with this little one."

"Aw, that must really upset father." Hunter said sarcastically.

"You have no idea." Hunter and Zume when they heard the voice of their father behind them. "But that's not something that should be discussed at this table."

Alex entered into the kitchen dresser in his full General uniform smiling as he walked up behind Resha. He wrapped his arms around Resha's waist, his hands rested on her baby bump. Resha giggles as Alex kissed her neck, still stunned that Alex had no problems displaying his affections in front of their kids. Even after being married fifteen years their love had not diminished one bit.

Resha purred playfully against Alex. "Mm Alex, you sure know how to make a woman feel wanted."

"Experience my love, to bad the kids are here."

"And do not forget that I am carrying your child . . . again."

"Ew, can you two please knock it off." Zume shouted, covering her eyes.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine, your mother and I will save it for after the meeting. Are you ready for it?"

Zume shrugged her shoulders. "I will be, just need to finish breakfast and get dressed. We got plenty of time."

"Actually we don't, I got a call a few minutes ago that the meeting has been moved to Sydney."

Zume spat out her coffee. "WHAT, why did they change that?"

"I don't know, that's just what your Uncle Thel suggested. I was only informed about it a few minutes ago. So you got about half an hour to get ready."

"Oh great." Zume groaned loudly. "Is military life always like this? You know, not getting the full details or things changing at the last minute."

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "You have no idea Zume. My advice, get used to it now, it'll make things so much easier."

* * *

Sangheli Cruiser Victory, Earth orbit

Zano Le' Gruv stood at the window of the Cruiser overlooking Earth. The blue and green planet looked unusually beautiful to the young Sangheli. Having never been off Sanghelios the planet was a new sight for the strapling Ultra. As much as he loved his home world he couldn't help but be amazed at the beauty of Earth.

"What do you think of Earth Zano?"

Zano turned around to see Thel Vadam standing behind him. "Hard to say Atbiter, it is certainly a beautiful planet."

Thel sighed as he looked down at Earth, admiring its beauty. The planet got more beautiful every time he sees it. Hopefully the old Sangheli could eventually get the young Ultra standing beside him to see things more open minded, the way he did.

"That is one way to say it young one. Earth is such a diverse and beautiful place. I can see why the humans choose to stay here when feet have so many other worlds to colonize." Thel said. "Even though we destroyed or glassed most of them."

"As beautiful as it is I would prefer Sanghelios, someplace I know and with people I know."

Thel looked at Zano. "I can understand that, you would rather fight alongside people you trust. I was in your shoes many years ago. I did not trust the humans, thought that they should all be exterminated. But, after fighting alongside the Master Chief and several other humans I can say that an alliance with them is beneficial for both us and them. You will learn to trust your teammates too."

Zano sighed as he looked out back at Earth, contemplating Thel's words. He was born during the last few years of the Covenant War, listening to his mother and other Sangheli spewing hatred towards humans. Even after a peace treaty and alliance was formed with the humans Zano was around a significantly amount of anti - human speech. But, Zano's opinion on humans changed during the Covenant's attack on Sanghelios led by the Prophet of Revenge fifteen years ago. Two Spartans, Zano only heard that they were called Alex Hood and Hunter, fought valiantly against the Covenant and defeated them. Zano actually watched the battle from a distance and saw Alex fight in the battle. He was inspired by the battle and seeing it changed his point of view on humans.

"I hope so Arbiter, my experience with humans is very limited. I am still surprised you chose me for this assignment. There are many Ultras and Zealots that are better and more experienced than me."

Thel smiled. "I do not see why not, you are a talented warrior. You are a talented warrior, which is shown in your Ultra status. If I am not mistaken you are one of the youngest to become an Ultra."

"I am the youngest ever to become an Ultra. I worked hard to reach this rank."

"As I have been told. But I hope you have more goals than just becoming an Ultra. The day a warrior decides he's good enough is the day he starts declining. So, tell me young one, what are your goals?"

Zano thought about it for a moment. "To be truthful Arbiter, my main goal in life is to become the youngest Zealot evr. That has been my biggest goal in life. Hopefully being a part of this team helps me accomplish that."

"Not a bad goal to have, but what about after that? Surely someone like you has something more planned out than becoming a Zealot." Thel said. "I have never stopped training because I want to always be able to protect our race."

Zano pondered a while before answering, wanting to answer correctly. "I guess my lifelong goal is to become to best warrior I can be to honor my family, race, and to protect Sanghelios."

Thel shrugged his shoulders. "That is a good goal to have, nothing more honorable to protecting those you love."

"Yes Sir, but on this team I will not be serving with anyone I know. The only information I could obtain about the other team members is that there is only one other Sangheli on the team, the rest are humans."

"And what is wrong with serving with humans? I thought that you did not believe in the anti - human lies."

"I do not Sir, even though it is what I grew up around. I just . . . have not had a lot of experience with humans." Zano replied. "I would also be more at ease if I knew the people I am going to be serving with, and new the other Sangheli."

Thel smiled a little. "I can tell you that the other Sangheli, Zume Hood, is a very capable fighter. After seeing her for myself . . . well, if I were you I would not upset her."

Zano looked at Thel shocked. "A woman is on the team?"

Thel shook his head. "There are two, but only one of them is Sangheli. Is that going to be a problem?"

Zano chose to remain silent that time. "No Arbiter, I do not have a problem with that."

Zano tried his best to lie though he's not sure if Thel believes him. Thel had always been known for his ability to sense out a lie. Zano knew that stating what he truly thought about women after Thel growled at him would be a bad idea. He was a traditionalist in the sense that he didn't believe that women should stay in the home, raise children, and fight only when necessary.

"Good, the last thing I want to happen is for you to Zume to stick an energy sword in your gut for saying the wrong thing." Thel said, a slight smirk on his face.

"Is Zume really that bad?"

"Well, I have known Zume her entire life, and she has always had anger problems. So yes, do not upset her."

"Thanks for the advice, anything else I should know before we arrive?"

"A few things, but I will explain them to you once we arrive." Thel replied, looking out the window. "Right now I just want to look out at the stars."

Zano wanted to say more, to question to aged Sangheli, but decided against it. Thel had become a bit philosophical in his aging years and it had bugged Zano a little. Thel was always known as a courageous, talented, and vicious warrior. It made little sense to Zano that Thel would go in the opposite direction. It didn't help that Thel offered no explanation for it either. Though Zano would still never be foolish enough to challenge Thel. The old Sangheli was still a danger with his sword, and basically every form of combat.

"As you wish Arbiter."

A few moments later one of the ship's personnel busted into the room and shouted. "Arbiter, we are arriving at Earth soon. We will be in Sydney in a few units."

"Thank you Captain, we will be ready by then." Thel replied as he turned away. "I hope you are ready for this Zano, a lot of depending on you."

"I will not let you or our race down Sir."

Zano remained by the window as Thel walked out of the room. His mind pondering the unusual conversation he had with Thel. As much as Zano wanted to complain about the new team he held his tongue. What right did he have to complain? To be chosen for such a team was an honor, it meant that he was one of the best of his race. To be chosen by the Arbiter was an even greater honor. Zano was going to treat it like the greatest opportunity of his life. He might get a big promotion after this team, or fall for Zume.

" _No matter what happens, I am looking forward to the future, this team is going to be a powerful force for both the Sangheli and humans."_

To be continued.

* * *

Now that Zume is awake what is in store for her and the new team? Is Zume really ready for her future? Is anyone on the team, especially Zano ready? How will their first time meeting go?

Please leave a review, I want to know what you think and how I can improve the story.

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Stay Frosty ya'll


	2. A New Team

Here we are, the next chapter of My Sangheli Daughter: Shadow Alliance. I wish this story was getting more exposure than what it is. I'll make up for it.

Finally got the chapter finished, took a lot longer than I thought it would. Took forever to right out the introductions to the team. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long.

I know this chapter will be boring, given it's an introduction chapter, but the next one will be most combat. So, just hold out for a little bit.

Sorry if this chapter is a little, well lacking in detail, especially the briefing part. I kind of did that on purpose to show how little effort the generals leading this care.

Not sure what else I can say, usually my ANs last longer than this, oh well.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Team

UNSC Headquarters, Sydney, Australia

"So, this is the famous Sydney Headquarters?" Zume said as she stepped off the pelican.

Before Zume stood the massive UNSC Sydney headquarters, larger than any palace she's seen on Sanghelios. The six story, artillery proof glass building was a sight to see, looked more like a castle than a military headquarters. Zume guessed the complex was nearly twice the size of the Pentagon, but in a square shape. The entire property was surrounded by a forty-foot-tall, reinforced, concrete wall with razor wire on the top. High powered machine guns, artillery weapons, and AA guns were positioned around the wall. On top of that, Zume guessed there were hundreds of well-armed and trained Marines stationed there. Zume was certainly impressed, any attack on the impressive complex would be dealt with quickly.

"Impressive isn't it." Alex said as he walked out the pelican. "This place has to be secure and impressive, it's where the Sangheli embassy is."

"Ah, so this is where we keep intergalactic peace between the two species. Makes sense it would have to be well protected."

"Of course, I've never liked being here though, the people here are WAY too serious and stuck up. There's too much hot air in this building with all the politicians."

Zume rolled her eyes. "I know how much you hate politics dad. But, since you're a British Noble don't you have to deal with politics."

"Yes, and being a General I have to be involved in politics in some way. I try to avoid it at all costs, so should you. It'll save you a lot of headaches if you try avoiding politics."

"Thanks for the advice dad." Zume replied sarcastically. "Shouldn't we go inside now?"

"Yeah, we don't want to be late, follow me."

Alex led Zume down the landing pad ramp and towards the main building. As they're walking Alex noticed something was wrong with Zume. Though it was in his peripheral, Alex could make out Zume's fingers fidgeting more so than usually, and her eyes darting quickly at everything.

"It's ok to be nervous Zume." Alex said as they entered the lobby.

"I'm not nervous father." Zume replied softly so no one else could hear them.

"You could have fooled me."

"Is it that obvious?" Zume asked, turning her head away from Alex.

Alex nodded. "Oh yes, you have the same tells I do. The others here will probably see it too."

"You really think they'll notice?"

"Yes, it is perfectly understandable, you're young and inexperienced. I'm not saying that to offend you but to help you."

"Ok, how do I stop it?" Zume asked.

"Well, first off, for your hands, keep them behind your back, people won't see it. That way, you can fidget without people noticing. Second, for your eyes darting around, focus your attention on one thing, if you're talking to someone, focus on their nose."

"Ok, I can do that, thanks father."

"You're welcome sweetie." Alex nodded, then led Zume to a meeting room, stopping outside the door. "So, are you ready?"

Zume took a deep breath. "Yes father, I'm ready."

Alex opened the door to the meeting room and both he and Zume walked in. The room was filled with people, humans and Sangheli alike, though the two races weren't socializing very much. Zume was immediately overwhelmed by the sight of high ranking Sangheli and human officials, any mistake her could be costly for her amongst such individuals. It didn't help Zume that as soon as she entered the room nearly all eyes turned to her and Alex. Zume swallowed her fear, put on a smile, and kept up with Alex. She let her father do most of the talking, only occasionally speaking to say hello and shake a few hands.

Amongst the crowd, Zume spotted someone she knew very well. Standing at the edge of the crowd was a small Sangheli female. She was keeping to herself, trying to avoid the crowd. Seeing her brought a big smile to Zume's face.

"Gale, what are you doing here?" Zume shouted as she ran towards the small Sangheli.

Gale hardly had time to squeal as Zume ran up, wrapped her arms around her, and squeezed her. Instead of fighting back Gale surrendered to Zume's hug, laughing softly as Zume set her down. Gale let out a deep breath as Zume let her go, trying to get her breath back after Zume nearly suffocated her.

"Sorry about that Gale, it's just been so long since I've seen you." Zume apologized, lightly patting Gale on the back.

"It is fine Zume, I missed you too." Gale replied. "I have been busy lately, you can blame your father for that."

"I'm sure he has, no one has such a creative mind like yours. Or a steadier trigger finger."

Alex couldn't help but smile slightly, what Zume said was completely true, Gale was a genius. Unlike most Sangheli who focused on combat Gale had been obsessed with machines and engineering since she was a little girl. Being a full head shorter than other Sangheli, and frail when she was a child, which lead to her being abandoned by her mother, she focused on studying how machines worked instead of destroying them for training purposes. When Alex and Resha adopted Gale they quickly learned how gifted she was. Gale's intelligence was beyond what they could have predicted, particularly her mechanical and engineering skills. She was able to understand and design complex machines in ways Alex couldn't conceive. Gale was so intelligent that she graduated High School at the age of fifteen and college with a master's in engineering before her eighteenth birthday. Since then Gale's been designing advanced weapons under Alex's command. Even more amazing was her skills with a sniper rifle. Gale's steady hands, which she developed from designing and tinkering with machines, and her mind's ability to understand math needed for engineering, made her a natural sniper. She was such a talented sniper that her skill exceeded many Marine Core snipers.

But despite Gale's genius and skills with a rifle, she had one major flaw: her lack of confidence. Because of Gale's size, when she was living on Sanghelios, she was bullied heavily as a child. The children, and even some adults, claimed that she was too small and weak to be anything more than a maid or slave. Even today, during last visit to Sanghelios, Alex heard several Sangheli warriors stating that Gale was too weak to breed, no male would even look at her. The bullying by humans didn't help her opinion of herself either. As a result, Gale had a lack of self-confidence. If it wasn't for the support from Alex, Resha, and Zume she might have committed suicide a long time ago. But, despite her lack of confidence, Gale was still an amazing woman, getting her to see that was the hard part.

"Thank you Zume, it's nice to get a compliment." Gale said, blushing a little.

Zume's expression turned to a dark, angry look. "Is someone bullying you Gale? I will make them suffer when I find them."

Gale shook her head. "No, they're just not talking to me. Many of the people I work with don't even acknowledge me. So, I ignore them too, I don't need them interrupting my work. Besides, I work better on my own anyway."

"That's too bad, I've always loved beating the living daylights out of people who bullied you." Zume joked, getting a laugh from Alex and Gale. "I almost forgot that you were working here. Makes it harder for us to get into trouble."

Alex almost laughed again at Zume's comment. When they were kids Zume had a knack for talking Gale into her schemes, which almost always ended up with something getting destroyed and both in deep trouble. The two girls caused Alex quite a few headaches.

"Well, it looks like we're going to get into even more trouble." Gale said, getting a confused look from Zume.

"What are you talking about Gale?"

Alex stepped forward. "I forgot to tell you earlier, but I decided that Gale, given her sniping and engineering skills, would be a great addition to the team. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Zume."

"Are you saying Gale and I will be working together?"

"Unfortunately, yes, try not to cause too much trouble or blow up anything important . . . again." Alex replied with a little sarcasm.

"I told you, father, the Mansfield tanker was an accident." Zume nearly shouted back.

Gale blushed slightly, remembering the incident. "Don't worry father, I will not let Zume talk me into like that again, even though that was a complete accident."

"Nice to see that one of you has finally grown up." Alex joked, getting a growl from Zume.

Zume almost shouted back at Alex when she noticed someone familiar walk into the lobby. She immediately recognized it as her uncle Thel Vadam with a much younger Sangheli following behind him.

"I'll be right back guys, got to say hello to someone." Zume said.

"Go ahead, we'll be right here." Alex replied.

Zume nodded then turned around and almost ran towards Thel. "Uncle Thel, it's great to see you."

Thel spun around as Zume ran to him. If it wasn't for others surrounding them Thel and Zume would've embraced each other. The Sangheli next to Thel stood there puzzled as Zume ran up to him. He looked shocked to see a young, female Sangheli run up to the leader of the Sangheli people.

Zume stopped in front of Thel and bows respectfully to him once she sees the other Sangheli's shocked expression. "It is great to see you again Arbiter."

Thel bowed back to Zume. "Nice to see you again Zume. It has been a long time. How are things with you?"

"Good, not much has happened since I graduated from basic. You know how that went."

"Yes, I do, luckily your father heard about it and got things situated."

"I owe my father a lot for that. But how are things going for you back home?"

Thel shrugged his shoulders. "Same as always, peaceful but high tensions. There are still those that hate our alliance, a few that are quite vocal about it."

"I would just ignore them if I were you."

"Hard to do when they are house lords. They still hang on to the old traditions that nearly destroyed us." Thel replied, then remembered the Sangheli standing next to him. "Zume, I'd like for you to meet your teammate Zano."

Zume turned to Zano, quickly looking him over. She was immediately impressed by what she saw, appearance wise. Zano was very muscular and attractive, for a Sangheli male. The fact that he was an Ultra only made it worse for Zume. Fortunately, Zume wasn't turned on by Zano, having bad experience with Sangheli males.

Zume saluted Zano in a Sangheli fashion. "It's an honor to meet you Zano Le' Gruv."

"It's an honor to meet you too Zume Vadam." Zano returned the salute. "I look forward to serving with you."

"Uh, it's Hood actually."

"Oh, I thought you took your Uncle's last name. I've never heard of the Hood clan. Is the clan from one of the colonies."?

Zume shook her head. "No, here on Earth, and I know you've heard of the Hoods."

"Huh, I had heard that there are a few Sangheli on Earth, but I don't know of any clan called Hood."

Thel shook his head in frustration. "That's because the Hoods are a human family, the most famous being Lord Hood and General Alex Hood."

Zume almost laughed at Zano's face when he realized what Thel was trying to get him to understand. "Do you understand now?"

"I think so, you're the adopted daughter of General Hood?"

Zume sighed, having to resist facepalming herself. "No, General Hood IS my father."

"Wait, you are half human?"

"Of course, when was the last time you saw a Sangheli with hair." Zume said teasingly. "I suppose you're going to hate me now."

Zano looked at Zume confused. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm half human, I have yet to meet a Sangheli male that didn't scold me for it." Zume replied with a hint of anger in her voice. "Well, guess what, I don't care and I'm proud of it."

Zano remained still, unsure how to respond to such an outburst from a Sangheli woman. He'd never seen a woman act that way in the presence of a male. Sangheli women did not act like that, especially in the presence of a male. At first, Zano was infuriated by such an act, but that passed quickly. For reasons Zano couldn't understand, seeing Zume act like that was a bit of a turn on. Zano quickly pushed the thought aside.

"No, I am not going to hate my teammate for something as stupid as that."

Zume looked at Zano a little shocked. "That's a first for me."

"Well, I just met you, so I cannot really say anything about you. I would like to see you in action first before I pass judgement. I am sure you are very skilled, otherwise General Hood would not a chose you for the team."

"Hm, that's very wise of you Zano. I assure you that you will not be disappointed." Zume paused, smiling. "You know what, I like you Zano. I have a feeling the two of us will get along perfectly, just don't try any advances."

Thel smiled as he turned to Zano. "You have better listen to her, she takes those threats very seriously. I told you she was different on the ship."

"Yes, you did." Zack smiled back then looked at Zume. "Hopefully we have many great battles together."

"I hope so too." Zume nodded back. "I'd like to continue this conversation, but I need to meet the other team members."

"I understand, we will have more time later."

Zume saluted Zano and walked to her father who was talking with another General. She waited till they were done talking, not wanting to distract Alex from an important conversation.

"Zume, how are the introductions going?" Alex asked once he's finished with the General.

"Good, I talked a little with uncle Thel and met Zano. I think you made a good choice with Zano, but I'd like to see him in battle first before I make a certain judgment."

"Smart move, you'll get an opportunity soon."

"I hope so, I'm getting anxious for battle."

Alex shook his head. "A wise warrior doesn't crave battle but is always ready for it."

Zume groaned softly. "I know dad, you and grandpa said that a lot."

"Then you should have learned that lesson by now. But, I suppose you'll learn soon enough."

"We'll see, but for now I guess we need to focus on meeting the other team members."

"True, we'll worry about war later." Alex said as he pointed to a large man near his age dressed in an old Spartan II uniform. "Ah, here's someone you know very well."

The man was massive, even for a Spartan II, taller than Zume. His mere presence would intimidate even some Sangheli warriors, as if being a Spartan wouldn't do that as it was. Shawn's hair was starting to turn grey from age though his body was apparently still holding up very well. Though he looked and acted stoic Zume and Alex knew there was more too him.

"Of course, I recognize Shawn, he trained me after all." Zume smiled at Shawn and hugged him.

Shawn was shocked as Zume hugged him in front of everyone. He wasn't expecting Zume to be so energetic at a professional meeting, but it was happening. Shawn eventually gave in and hugged Zume back lightly.

"It's been a long time Zume." Shawn said as Zume let go of him.

"Too long old friend. How have you been?"

"Same as always, too old for the front lines but too young to retire."

Zume smirked. "True, you are older than dirt."

"Do you have to insult me like that?"

"Oh, lighten up Shawn, it's just a joke." Zume replied patting Shawn on the shoulder. "I tend to forget how . . . stoic you Spartan IIs can be."

"I prefer professional, at least more so than those wasted IV's and V's."

"Shawn, I know you don't like any Spartan after the III's, but it's time to let it go. You got other things to focus on now."

Shawn smiled slightly. "Like keeping you out of trouble."

Alex nearly broke out laughing but stopped himself. What Shawn said was completely true and was part of the reason why he picked Shawn for the team. Of course, Alex would never tell Zume that.

"I don't get into that much trouble." Zume barked back.

Shawn crossed his arms. "If I hadn't trained you I would believe that. But, I did and have known you since you were a child."

Zume sighed. "Ok, maybe a little trouble."

Alex grunted. "Understatement of the year."

"Is no one on my side." Zume growled in frustration. "You're not going to be like this all the time, are you?"

Shawn shook his head. "Only when you are being mischievous."

"So, in other words, pretty much all the time."

"I hope not, I got other things to do besides keeping an eye on you." Shawn replied. "Besides, I'm sure you've grown up enough to handle yourself."

"That's not going to be a problem, thanks to your training."

"True, you'll be fine." Shawn replied, smiling at Zume. "Too bad things are rushed right now, so we got little time to catch up."

"Oh, I almost forgot, the briefing is soon. I guess I'll need to meet everyone before then."

"Exactly, I guess we'll catch up later."

"I hope so." Zume replied. "See you later big guy."

Shawn nodded and walked away to talk to the others. Zume turned to Alex, looking a little disappointed. All the introductions, and not actually getting to know them, were starting to annoy Zume.

"So, who else do you want me to meet?"

"There's a couple more, don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to get to know them." Alex replied as looked behind Zume. "Zume, I believe you know Staff Sergeant Catherine Whitehall."

Zume turned to her right to see a large, muscular woman dressed in a Marine Corps uniform. Catherine was certainly in her late twenties, but her experience made her look older. At first, Catherine looked angry until she extended her hand to Zume and smiled.

"So, you're the human/elite I've heard so much about."

Zume smiled as she shook Catherine's hand. "More than likely, other than my siblings I'm the only human and Sangheli hybrid I know about."

"I can see that, doesn't matter to me what you are as long as you can handle yourself in an argument and a fight."

"Oh, I can definitely do both, no worries there."

"That I don't doubt." Catherine replied with a dark smile. "I heard about that incident at Basic, got to say I'm impressed."

Zume looked at Catherine confused. "What about that incident impresses you?"

"The fact that you not only defended yourself but beat multiple rapist half dead. You're a fighter like me."

"I don't know about that, I just fought like my life depended on it, which it did." Zume replied.

"You did more than that, you not only refused to simply lay down and take it but do severe damage to them. Not a lot of people would do that." Catherine explained. "What happened after that was just unacceptable, they should not have treated you like that."

"I have my father to thank for getting me out of trouble. If it wasn't for him who knows what kind of trouble I'd be in."

"You're very lucky there." Catherine nodded, Zume almost didn't notice her sigh. "I've heard a lot of stories about you, ranging from your kidnapping on Sanghelios to you getting kicked out of private schools."

"I can assure you that those stories are most likely true." Alex said.

Catherine grinned devilishly. "Then you and I got a lot to talk about, might even give you some advice on how to avoid trouble."

"Deal, maybe I'll teach you how to wield a sword in exchange."

"You know how to wield an energy sword?" Catherine blurted out.

Zume nodded. "Of course, I am half Sangheli after all. I'm almost as good as my mother and she was an Ultra."

" _I got a feeling these two girls are going to get along well._ " Alex thought, sighing.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Catherine said. "We'll talk later Zume, I need to introduce myself to the rest of the team."

Zume nodded. "Alright, see ya soon Catherine."

"You know what, it may be easier to call me Cat."

"Ok Cat, take care."

Alex waited till Catherine was a distance away before talking to Zume. "I got a feeling you two will get along perfectly."

"No question about that father." Zume replied. "Is there anyone else you want me to meet."

Alex nodded. "Yes, there is one more member of the team, Captain Branek Kuznetsov."

Zume turned around to see a well- toned but young ODST Officer approaching her. Branek appeared to be in his late twenties, too young to be a Captain. Zume had heard of Branek though, that he was an amazing but strict officer, which explained how he rose through the ranks so quickly. From what Zune heard Branek was a stickler for rules, being known for following a schedule closely. She heard a story about him that during Basic he led his platoon through a ten-mile run and then forced them to play baseball because it was on the schedule. Knowing that made Zume a little nervous, given Branek, being the highest-ranking member of the team, was of course the team leader.

Zume extended her hand to Branek. "Nice to meet you Branek."

Branek looked down at Zume's hand, it's clear he was disappointed or expected more. It took Zume a second to realize she, as a Marine Corporal, should be saluting a Captain. Zume was just being casual but realized she should be processional as it's their first impressions.

Zume corrected herself and saluted. "It's an honor Captain Kuznetsov."

Branek saluted Zume back. "Likewise, Corporal Hood."

Zume smiled as she lowered her salute. "Zume will be fine Captain since we'll be serving closely together."

"I'll call you Corporal Hood, it's professional and military procedure."

In her mind Zume was already growling with frustration. " _Oh, my goodness, this guy is so dual. I can see already that serving with him will be difficult._ "

Branek remained stoic as he looked over Zume. "I've heard a lot about you Corporal, having with you under my command will be . . . interesting."

Zume smirked. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing about serving under you."

The annoyed look on Branek's face almost made Zume laugh, she was able to stop herself. Her reply had certainly annoyed Branek even though she wasn't even trying to annoy him, it just came out naturally as sarcastically. Neither of them says anything to each other for a while, not wanting to make their first impressions even worse.

Gale came up behind Zume and tapped her shoulder. "Zume, before I forget I need you to remind me to show you something after the briefing."

"Of course, Gale, I'll remember." Zume spun around to face Gale. "And before I forget you need to meet our team leader, Captain Kuznetsov."

Gale, looked at Branek, immediately blushing, extended her hand to him. "It's nice to meet you Captain Kuznetsov, you're the team leader, right?"

Branek, taking a moment to realize Gale's not military, extended his hand and shook hers. "It's nice to meet you to Gale, and yes I am."

Gale, thankfully Sangheli's don't blush, smiled back. "Then it looks like we'll be working together."

"Really, General Hood failed to mention you?"

Gale was so shy she could barely speak to male, so Zume spoke for her. "My father can be forgetful at times, but I assure you that there is no one better engineering than Gale here. You also won't find a better sniper either. I promise you she'll make a fine addition to the team."

Branek smiled. "Then I look forward to our time together Gale."

Gale blushed almost red, she would be red if she was human, and turned away so Branek couldn't see her. Zume knew immediately what was happening; Gale's shyness and past experiences with bullies, particularly males, were coming into play. Zume had seen it before many times before, whenever any male, other than Alex and her siblings, made the slightest approach to her.

"You'll have to forgive Gale, she very shy around people, especially males." Zume said.

"Oh, why is that?"

"It's very personal to me Captain, I'd prefer not to talk about it." Gale answered. "Don't worry Captain, it won't hinder my performance in the field."

Branek nodded. "That's fine, I'm sure you'll do fine in combat."

"I will, you have my word."

Alex, standing a distance away, saw something in Branek that neither Gale or Zume saw. He had seen it many time, and on more than one occasion in his younger days had given it. It's a look a male always makes, even if they didn't realize it, when they first see a female and liked them. Branek hid it well, being as stoic as he was, but Alex saw it. Alex kept it to himself though, not wanting to add tension to a new team.

" _Maybe this will finally get Gale to come out of her shell."_ Alex thought.

Alex smiled a little looking at the team before him. It was certain a diverse group of individuals. A Spartan; ODST specialist; a Captain with little experience; Sangheli Ultra; Zume, a recently graduated Marine; and Gale, a shy but talented Sangheli. Getting such unique individuals to work together would certainly not be an easy task. He wouldn't be surprised if there were a few fights in the next few months, that tends to happen when people must adjust to each other. That was partially the reason he put Gale on the team, she's good at dissolving arguments. But getting the team to work together might just be beyond even Gale's ability.

Out of the corner of his eyes Alex saw a General motioning it was time to start, so he stepped in front of the group calling everyone's attention. "Ok everyone, if you follow me we'll head into the briefing room and get everything started."

X

Briefing room 

Zume stopped at the entrance seeing the room nearly filled with high ranking individuals of both human and Sangheli origins. Looking around the room Zume spotted more officers and Generals than enlisted. The lowest ranking officer significantly outranked anyone on Shadow Alliance, even Branek the only officer on the team. The Generals and Thel stood at the back of the room. The front of the room was lined with chairs for the team and a small standing platform for a speaker.

Out of the corner of her eye Zume saw her father and Thel standing side by side. The action caught Zume off guard a little, Alex and Thel usually didn't socialize outside of family gatherings, at least as far as Zume had seen. Even in private family gatherings they rarely speak to each other, and if they do it's almost always military/peace business. But, looking at them now, seeing Alex pat Thel on the arm, they appeared to be talking casually for once. Zume knew that seeing it would should Resha and make her happy to see them finally talking about something other than business.

" _Maybe times are changing."_ Zume thought with a slight smile. " _Hopefully the team gets along half as good as they do._ "

Zume took a seat beside Gale, who looked more nervous than usual. Gale always seemed to be nervous about something, one of the effects of being bullied her entire life but seems more so now and Zume can't blame her.

"Are you alright Gale?" Zume asked.

"I'm fine Zume, just concerned."

"You're always concerned or nervous about something, but rarely this much. Is it because Alex assigned you too the team?"

Gale sighed. "Yes, though it's more shock than anything. I don't see why your father chose me for the team. I think it's just because your parents adopted me."

"You know that isn't true Gale. You are the smartest and best technician and inventor I know. You designed Wulfenite for us and enhanced the Helioskrill beyond what people thought possible. And don't forget, you're an amazing sniper as well. Once the team sees what you can do with a rifle they'll respect you."

"Zume, I'm not that good with a sniper rifle."

Zume had to fight back a growl, Gale's lack of confidence was starting to annoy her. "If you looked at your last score cards you would notice that you out scored everyone, even career snipers. And don't get me started on the technology you've created. You have every right to be proud of yourself."

"But Zume . . ."

"No buts Gale, you are an amazing woman, you need to accept that." Zume interrupted Gale. "After this meeting you and I are going to work on your lack of confidence."

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"No, you don't."

Gale sighed. "Alright, just take it easy on my ok."

Zume grinned. "I'll try to, no promises."

The room suddenly came to a silence as soon as Five Star General Robert Stein stepped into the room. Everyone stood up and saluted, except the Sangheli, as General Stein made his way to the front of the room. Thel and the rest of the Sangheli were respectful in their own way towards him as he made his way to the platform.

Looking at the man Zume could see almost immediately why her father didn't like him. Alex was vocal at home about General Stein's so called _distinguished_ military career. His career was well known for being bloody, for both his enemies and his men. No current General had a higher death count amongst his men than Stein. Alex knew it was because General Stein was foolish, but also extremely lucky, throwing away Marines at targets as if they were expendable, using tactics that made little sense and almost always resulted in a high death rate. Zume could almost feel the arrogance and stupidity coming off the General, it did not make her feel comfortable, particularly knowing she's under his command.

"Welcome everyone, to Shadow Alliance, the future of the Human and Sangheli races." General Stein began. "You were chosen to represent both and Sangheli races. I realize that is a big responsibility but don't let that hinder your performance. Even though our two species have fought alongside each other before, and have been allies for nearly two decades, there has never been a true team consisting of both races; until now. After so many decades of fighting and tense peace, we are together under one banner, in a manner of speaking. This team will prove how much we can accomplish if we work together."

Zume looked around the room, it was more emotionless than she thought it'd be. The briefing was boring and lacked emotion, almost as if General Stein was reading from que cards. Even Uncle Thel looked a little frustrated at General Stein's unempathetic speech. Zume thought that the first meeting would be exciting, at least be able to keep her attention, but General Stein just drones on and on without any possible end. If Zume had a choice she would've walked out and looking Gale and Catherine's expression she wouldn't have been the only one.

"Did everyone get introduced and acquainted outside before this briefing?" General Stein asked.

Everyone nodded, even though it was only partially true; to say everyone was acquainted would be an overstatement. Zume knew most of the team members, except for Branek and Zano. If Zume was being honest, she'd say that the team needed more time together before going on a mission. But, Zume wanted to get out of the bland briefing as soon as possible, so did everyone else apparently.

"Alright then, since everyone is introduced we can get down to serious business." General Stein said as he approached the map of Sydney and its surrounding area, pointing to a circled spot on a road not far from Sydney. "We know that this position here is . . . important to the terrorist groups surrounding Sydney. Taking it out will damage their control in the region."

"Wait, we just met each other and already you are sending us on a mission?" Gale shouted.

All eyes turned to Gale, many were not happy about her outburst/questioning towards a General. In Gale's defense, she's not a member of the military, either human or Sangheli, she's just a civilian. Even Alex had to resist face palming himself after Gale's outburst, Zume did.

General Stein looked at Gale, answering her question surprisingly cheerfully. "This is not a big, important mission, simply an observation, for us. Even an inexperienced squad should be able to accomplish this task. The sole purpose of this mission is to see how the team cooperates and performs."

"So, this mission is just testing our abilities and how we act as a team then, Sir?" Zume asked.

"Correct, this is not a glamorous or important mission by a long shot. But it is a good starting point to test the ability of the team. Depending on how well this mission goes will determine the missions the team is assigned in the future."

"Uh General, I hate to question your authority here, but wouldn't it make more sense to train together first. Why not let us train together first and then do a beginner mission like this?" Catherine asked.

"Because nothing bonds a team better than real combat. And this mission has a limited time before it becomes significantly harder. It's a mission that needs to be accomplished as soon as possible." General Stein answered. Besides, it's a low risk mission at the most. If done right the mission will be done without the terrorists having fired a shot at you."

Zume, not agreeing with the General's logic, turned her head and looked back at Alex. She saw Alex shaking his head, apparently even he disagreed with General Stein's logic. That had to be related to what Alex said earlier about getting screwed over, or however it went, Zume couldn't really remember what exactly he said. They're both in agreement at least on the issue, being forced right into combat with people she's never served with before. But, since Stein is a five-star general while Alex is only a three-star general, he couldn't really say anything about it. Looking across the room at her Uncle Thel it was clear he felt the same way about the situation, but he was keeping quiet as well. Thel would've at least spoken more at the introduction, certainly more than a few sentences, before getting right to business.

"So, if there ar _e_ no further questions I'd like to continue the briefing." General Stein shouted to get everyone's attention. "We know that there are ten terrorists at the camp at any given time. The camp is a small stockpile of weapons, mostly small arms. It is a checkpoint for the underground in the area. If we can take this point then we'll have gained in foothold, a small one, against the organization."

"What weapons do they have?" Shawn asked. "Surely they would have more than pistols and shotguns to defend a position like this."

"They do, unfortunately, the terrorist organization is well funded. The position does have a Gatling gun set up, so you'll have to deal with that. They are also armed with the latest military assault rifles. And they are probably experienced fighters as well. They won't give up this position without a fight." General Stein sighed. "And with position being so close to Sydney it would be best if the mission is completed as subtly as possible."

In her mind, Zume didn't know whether to be angry or relieved, such an easy mission being assigned to a team consisting of such experienced warriors. Looking around the room it was easy to see how overpowered the team was. An Ultra, Spartan, and ODST sat in the room with her. Any one of them could probably take the position individually. It was clear to Zume, looking around at her teammates, that they felt the same way too, but no one said anything.

"Are there any questions?" General Stein asked looking around the room knowing there'd mostly would be quite a few. "If not, you have five hours to come up with a plan. I'll leave you too it."

Alex shook his head as General Stein walked off the stage, leaving nearly everyone confused. General Stein was never good at introductions. Alex knew he would've gone into more detail, especially on the mission. But, Alex also knew that the officers and generals were giving the team time and room to operate, to see how they work together and perform as a team. Though, looking at the faces of the team it was obvious they were all frustrated. One by one the people start filing out, with the team heading into the break room to form a plan, assuming they can work together to form one.

Alex suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Zume standing behind him, looking a little confused. "What is it?"

"Is it always like this father?" Zume asked, with a quiet sigh. "This did not happen like I thought it would."

"In here it's General." Alex whispered. "And yes and no, it varies from time to time. Honestly, I was expecting more of a briefing for the first-time meeting."

"So, I'm not the only one that's suspicious?"

"I wouldn't say that, hard to say right now. You must remember; this team is experimental. It all depends on how well this first mission goes."

"So, what do you suggest then?"

Alex thought about it for a moment. "Be careful, do as you're told, give it everything you have, but most important do what is right."

"Really dad, that's the best advice you can give me?"

"Off the top of my head it is." Alex replied. "And don't forget that you represent not just the Hoods but the Sangheli as well."

"I haven't Father . . . I mean General." Zume smiled back. "And I'll be sure to come back in one piece. I know mother would kill you if I don't."

"That is truer than you realize." Alex said, trying hard not to laugh. "Now get going Lance Corporal Hood, before your team leaves with you."

Zume hid her grin as she saluted Alex. Without waiting she took off running to catch up with her teammates. They were probably waiting on her to discuss the plan.

"Wait, one moment." Alex called out to Zume who stopped. "Your mother and I are proud of you."

To be continued.

* * *

So, the team has met each other tensions are already starting to form, along with suspicions. The team just met and is already being sent on their first mission. Will the mission go well?

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


End file.
